Movie Night at Bunny's
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Tales from Hanna-Barbera High #1; One night, Bunny and her friends watch a rather infamous horror movie while her family's out.


**Alright! Start of new series of sorts! With this thing!**

**Takes place either during or after 'Fast Times at Hanna-Barbera High'**

**Jake Clawson, Chance Furlong, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Atom Ant, and Penny belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**Bunny belongs to Cartoon Network**

* * *

><p>Tales from Hanna-Barbera High #1<p>

It was Friday night and Bunny Rabbit, the purple-eyed, purple loving former Powerpuff Girl, who happened to be raised by the descendants of Ricochet Rabbit, had decided to invite a few friends over to watch a movie of her choice while her family was out.

She invited the cool kats themselves, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong, the dynamic duo themselves, Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole, her fellow mutant, Adam "Atom" Ant, and one of her bestest friends, Penny Ardilla.

Unfortunately, Bunny's other bestest friend, Dee Dee couldn't make it. Neither could Blabber Mouse, who did want to come but already promised his best friend, Super Snooper that he would hang out with him and Snoop wasn't in the mood for a movie. Huckleberry Hound was on a date, amazingly enough. Yogi, Boo-Boo, and Cindy was out of a nice restaurant with their families and will probably regret it once they get the bill. Snagglepuss, who would've loved to come, had to work extra on school play and that's more important to him. Everyone else was just to busy to sit and watch a movie with friends.

They each got to Bunny's fairly late but it was all good, after all, Bunny did have a movie all ready to viewing.

"Alright! For your viewing pleasure!" shouted Bunny, in front of the screen, hands behind her back, grinning madly until she revealed the movie they were to watch.

The small group of friends, who, at that point. listening to music, reading a comic book, getting popcorn ready, or just sitting there waiting patiently, were shocked as they read the title.

Jake, staring ahead, read out loud, "The Faceless-"

Chance continued, eyes bugging out, "Masked Killer-"

"Gore Galore-" added Penny, wondering just how her best friend managed to get a copy.

"Bloody Vindication-" added Secret, trying to not sound like his voice was shaking and failing at it.

"Mach 5." finished Adam, staring wide-eyed.

Morocco, completely oblivious about the movies reputation, asked, "Is it good?"

"Morocco," Secret explained, looking straight at him, in disbelief, "This movie's been banned in quite a few countries, of course, it's good."

"Oh."

Jake then asked, "Bunny, where did you get this?"

"I know a guy," she answered. shrugging her shoulders, "So, let's watch, y'all ain't wimping on me, are you?"

Jake scoffed, saying, "No way, I've been dying to see what the fuss is about, right Chance?"

"Right, this is gonna rock!"

"Ant, Ardilla, Squirrel, Mole, you guys in or what?"

"Yeah."

"...You bet."

"Uh-huh...?"

Satisfied, Bunny pressed play as the room grew dark and she took her place on the floor, instead of on the couch with the others, though Jake and Morocco were standing because there was no more room.

As the movie started, all was silent and of course, that silence had to be broken by Secret commenting, to noone in particular, "My mom is so gonna slaughter me for this," which helped ease some tension, whether he was serious or not.

* * *

><p>Another horrifying scene and gruesome sounds with grotesque imagery and the small group of friends, most of them anyway, were very clearly shaken up by this.<p>

During mid-scream, Bunny pulled her hair forward to cover her eyes. Morocco was cowering behind the couch while Adam, clearly disgusted by the scene, had to vomit in the nearest container: Morocco's Fez. Penny pulled Secret's tail from behind him and used it to cover herself though she couldn't keep her eyes away from the screen. She could even practically fell Secret shaking and he was. Just staring at the screen wide-eyed and not even eating or drinking anything. Chance also stared at the screen but at least, he still ate handfuls of popcorn. Jake, the only one who actually remained calm about, casually sat on the armrest, eating plenty of popcorn, and even went as far as to chuckle a bit.

_"Not bad,"_ he thought, chewing carefully.

* * *

><p>Eventually, all movies come to an end and this one was no exception. The lights came back on and everyone stared at the screen for a few minutes before Morocco groaned out loud, "Adam, you owe me a new fez!"<p>

"Heh, heh, sorry about that!"

"So," Bunny started to ask, turning to face her friends behind her, "What did you think?"

Everyone, who wasn't Jake Clawson just sat there, staring ahead, contemplating.

Jake then replied, "Well, it was kind of underwhelming, to be honest."

Everyone just stopped and stared at him, until Chance spoke up, saying, "No, he's right, it was good, but not good enough, considering it's rep.

"Then Adam ruined my fez for nothing!" Morocco yelled out.

Which caused Adam to yell back, "Look! I said I was sorry!"

"Well, that answers that, I guess," Bunny shrugging her shoulders, "What about you, Penn?"

Penny then shouted out, "That was insane! Why would you show this movie and how did you manage to get a hold of a copy?!"

"Wasn't _that_ scary," Secret scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?!" replied Penny, poking him on the chest, getting into his face, "You were shaking!"

Smirking and resting his arms behind his head, relaxing, "Prove it," all smug, not knowing what would happen out.

The faceless masked killer suddenly appeared right next to them as if out of nowhere.

Naturally, the student all screamed, completely terrified, but none were quite as loud as Secret. He was the most terrified, even more so than Morocco. The scream stopped when they heard the laughter from under the mask.

"Wait," asked Penny, pausing, "Since when did the killer laugh?"

Bunny said, "Hold on," walking up to the masked killer and pulled his mask.

Everyone else quickly averted their eyes, as so they don't have to look at see the killer's disgustingly disfigured face again, but when Bunny shouted out, "Rick!", they all looked back and yes, as it turned out, it was one of Bunny's older brothers, Ricky all dressed up in a rather excellent costume done up to make himself look like the killer in the movie.

"What are you doing?!" she loudly asked, clearly annoyed at her brother, "Okay, so you came home early just to work on your costume for that cosplay competition and now you satisfied with your work?"

Ricky nodded, with a devious smile, and even went as far as to pat Secret on the head and walked away from the group, chuckling.

Adam then commented, "Well, that was something."

"That costume looked almost as good as the one from the movie," said Jake, thinking it over.

"Nah," replied Chance, shaking his head, disagreeing, "I could probably make something better."

Suddenly, Morocco started laughing out loud.

"Geez, what's so funny?" asked Secret, mildly startled by his best friend.

"It;s just that we were all pretty scared that he was going to get us!" Morocco loudly explained as best he could while still laughing non-stop.

Bunny then started giggling, adding, "And rip us open."

"Or," added Chance with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Go on rampage and hunt us down-"

"Off the ends of the earth?" Jake finished for him.

"Yeah."

Adam's expression and comment said all that needed to be said.

"That movie's all kinds of messed-up!"

To that, the rest of the students laughed, especially as they reminisced about some of their favorite scary parts from the movie.

* * *

><p>Two hours later...<p>

"Bye, Bunny!", "See ya around, Rabbit!", "Yeah, I'd like to place an order for a medium chocolate shake and fries for tomorrow," and other similar phrases were heard outside as all of the friends tha came for movie night left for their homes.

Jake was going to get a ride from Chance's family, Adam flew back to his house, and Secret, Penny, and Morocco all walked home.

"Secret?" Morocco asked, "Are you sure you don't want to call home?"

"Nah, it's not that far, besides, walking's good for us."

So the trio went on their way, not really talking but laughing, goofing around and just having fun. Though, admittedly, Morocco did grow concerned when Secret kept trying to show off some of his stunts despite it being nighttime. Sure, the street lamps were on but he knew that his best friend would try to show off in the dark.

"I'm not afraid," Secret had insisted with a steely glare that only Morocco could see.

Next thing he knew, Secret ended up faceplanting onto a bush. Aside from a bruised ego and some pain, he was fine, but he continued the walk in silence.

During their walk, suddenly, out of nowhere came this horrible sound, it sounded a lot like something out of the movie, specifically the part where the kids that had just left a party end up getting stalked by the killer.

Needless to say, because of them remembering that part of the movie, the three friends jumped up and screamed, some louder than others.

Penny, realising that the noise, whatever it was, stopped , was able to compose herself fairly quickly though she was still a bit shaken up. When she turned to Secret, she noticed that Secret was practically shaking.

"Um..., are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Managing to calm down a little, he nodded with a weak smile.

"Maybe Clawson and Furlong were wrong," she pondered, "Maybe that movie really did deserve it's reputation, I mean, it was pretty freaky."

"I just still can't believe I couldn't handle this one, I mean, I've been wanting to see it for so long and my mom is so gonna kill me."

"Meh, could've been worse," Penny pointed out.

"Worse, how?"

Pointing to the pair of jeans that he was wearing, which is admittedly a pretty rare feat in itself, Penny, giggling, explained, "You could've pissed yourself."

Shocked, Secret looked down and, much to his relief, he didn't.

"Well, that's a plus," he sarcastically commented.

Giggling some more, Penny slyly told him, "Don't worry, I protect you from the killer monster."

Secret would have amused by this statement, had he not known what this girl was capable of. So he asked, in an equally sly voice, "Oh, you will, will you?"just to maybe mess with her and maybe to show that he's fine.

Before they knew it, they were leaning closer to each other as they went as far as closing their eyes when finally-

They were pushed apart by Morocco coming between them, exclaiming while still grinning, "I'm still here!" to which Secret replied. confused but amused, "You sure are, Buddy," and began to walk off.

Penny, blinking as she just stood there, confused, tried to figure out what just happened. When she did figure out what just happened, she crossed her arms, muttering, "Moodkiller," but when she looked up and realised that both Secret and Morocco left without her, she cried out, "Hey, guys! Wait for me!" and quickly ran to catch up.

As soon as she was gone, Adam moved out of his hiding place, saying, "Oh, darn, I wanted to see what they were gonna do," then paused, adding, "Then again, seeing Secret frickin' Squirrel act kinda like a wuss was almost worth it," he laughing, thinking about how he somehow managed to freak that squirrel out, "Oh, well, better get the movie back home before Mr. Undercover notices that I took it," and with that, the super-powered mutant ant flew into the night.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>'And Secret suffered from some nightmares that night. Once Scarlett was able to coax him into telling what happened, she somehow figured that her brother-in-law was somehow involved. So she took a baseball bat and marched over to Undercover's place.'<strong>

**Admittedly this wasn't really one of my better stories but I thought it was kinda cute, liked the ending. Plus been putting it off from way too long.**

**See ya later dudes!**


End file.
